New Fantasies, More Pleasure
by XxCobainCocainxX
Summary: Read the note at the beginning of the page, has Yaoi, Yuri, and tons of smut and lemon  ;  Pairings: DracoxLuna HermionexLuna DracoxHarry DracoxHarryxHermione


_A/N: Of course, I do not own these characters, Rowling does, blah blah blah_

_A/N:This wasn't done with their exact personalities, but it was somewhat. Hermione and Harry are married, Draco and Luna are brother and sister. I don't care if that bothers you, get over it _:}

_**Warning: Rated M because of A LOT of smutty smutness, along with **__**slight**__** incest, you have been warned! (but if its just the incest that bothers you, it is small enough you can skip it)**_

It was the day after Christmas, and for Harry, the joy of the holidays was all but gone. The 26th was the day he grudgingly set aside to visit relatives. He slumped out of bed, looking for Hermione. As if on command, she walked into the room, wearing nothing but an overshirt. Immediately turned on, he felt his member slowly rise. Looking down, she saw his "excitement" and giggled.

"No need to ask babe," she said, smiling, clearly turned on too. "Just consider it a late christmas present." With no further conversation, she straddled him, and began to take off her shirt. Harry's heart broke, because he knew he HAD to stop her.

"Babe, wait." he said, with sadness evident in his voice. "We have to go see my family today, remember?" Hermione just giggled, and began to laugh even harder when she saw the confusion in his face.

"Hun," she said between laughs. "Your family's visiting in Alaska, remember?"

"Oh.. I was sure we had plans today.."

"Oh! I forgot about the Wallace's!" she quickly rose, and grabbed some clothes. "We said we would be there in 15 minutes!" Harry's joy rose again because, as if by some unknown power, something crazy always seemed to happen at their house.

He threw some clothes on, and they arrived right on time.

As they walked in, the place seemed strangely quiet, as if they were still asleep. Hermione, however, was Luna's best friend, so knew the place well.  
"Come on," she said knowingly. "They're probably in the back room."

When they came closer to the door of the backroom, they heard some talking inside, so opened the door and came in. What they found definitely wasn't talking. With Draco's back to them, while blocking Luna's sight, they saw something that both shocked and, oddly, turned them on.

Draco had straddled Luna, and began to finger her with passion not usually expected from siblings. Hermione took a step forward to get a better look, and the floor creaked. Draco's head snapped around at the noise, and the siblings froze for a moment, before repeatedly claiming "Its not what it looks like!" while scrambling for their clothes.

Harry wasn't entirely sure what to say right now, but luckily Hermione had it covered.

"If you two are horny and want to try something..interesting, all you had to do was ask. Me and Harry have had a few kinky ideas we wanted to try, if your up to it." she said, finishing with a wink.

"What kind of things do you have in mind?" Draco cautiously asked.

"Well I've always wanted to fuck a girl, and I know Harry feels the same about guys.." Draco stared in disbelief. He had always been somewhat attracted to him, but didn't know him well enough to ever truly consider it being possible. To save her brother from an awkward moment, Luna jumped in.

"You mean it Hermione? I've always wanted you to fuck me, but I've been to embarrased.." Luna blushed. "Why don't you two lose your clothes, and we can get started?"

Next thing they knew, all of them were naked, and Hermione definitely couldn't wait to get with Luna. Harry, on the other hand, was a little more unsure. But once he walked into the room, Draco smiled, gave him a sexy wink, and Harry's dick grew, along with his desire for Draco.

Hermione slowly started to lick Luna's pussy, while sliding her hand down to rub herself, and looking over at Harry.

When she looked over, she saw him and Draco completely naked, with Harry rubbing Dracos beautiful cock while caressing the head with his tongue, making her quietly begin to moan.

Turned on by the sight, she feels a warm wetness between her legs, and begins to pump her fingers in and out of Luna's tight wet pussy, causing yells to erupt from within her.

"Oh yes Hermione, thats just how I like it. Oh God!" She stopped Hermione, grabbed her hand, and began to buck her hips, shoving herself onto her lovers hand. "Mmm! Yes Hermione! Oh, you like my cunt, don't you? Oh, HERMIONE!" She bucked her hips once more, shoving Hermiones hand deep in her center as she orgasmed.

As she left to go clean up, Hermione saw Harry giving Draco head, repeatedly gagging on his dick, and let out a soft moan. Both men's eyes snapped over to the source of the noise, and saw a dripping, and now giggling Hermione. With unspoken understanding, both men decided to change positions. With Hermione laying on her back, beautifully showing her dripping pussy, they couldn't control themselves.

Her pussy easily took in Harry's two fingers, while Draco was eager to get a taste of the other mans shaft. With perfect timing, Hermione let out a load moan just as Luna walked back in, and from her erect nipples, clearly ready for round two. She attempted to satisfy her by fingering her some more, but that didn't do it for her. Luna rose, while giving her a soft kiss, before setting her juicy pussy on top of Hermiones face, making the brunette moan in delight. As Draco rubbed his slender rod, feeling slightly left out, Hermione pulled Lunas hips slightly more toward her head, putting her in the perfect position to make Luna come every few minutes, until there was so much come on her face you could hardly tell it was her, and Luna passed out from the ecstacy.

With a wink, she looked into Harry's eyes, and begs for more, before letting out a muffled moan as she slid Draco's cock into her mouth. Harry let out a small chuckle, not fully realizing how turned on she was. He decided to see how far he can push her, and licked her wetness off his fingers, before pushing them back in, along with a third finger. Pushing them in as far as they can reach, he flicked them upwards ever so slightly, hitting her most sensitive spot. She screamed out at the top of her lungs "Oh God baby! I'm going to come all over you fingers!" before arching her back in ecstacy, as she squirted all over his hand, which he gladly licked up. As she quickly cleaned herself off, she heard some quiet talking between the two men. When she returns, she saw a different look in her eyes. They've decided they can't wait any longer, they have to have her now, and she clearly saw that.

She immediately began to become wet once more, at the sight of two beautiful, muscular, and oh so naked men approaching her. Still laying on her back, Harry set himself on top of her, pushing himself in, and her eyes widened, realizing she underestimated just how long his dick truly was. Just as she began to wonder why he hasn't kept going, her question was answered by Dracos highly welcomed appearance, by both Harry and her. Harry let out a loud, deep moan, as Dracos cock slid deep inside him. More turned on than ever, she moaned, begging for more, as she dug her fingers into Harry's back. As soon as Harry began to thrust into her faster, both of their yells and moans got louder, because whenever he would pull his cock back for another thrust, he impales himself on Draco further, repeatedly hitting his prostate.

By this time, she's having her fantasy filled, and enjoying it so much, she's enjoying squirting orgasms almost every other minute, coating her, Harry, and the entire floor with all of Hermiones delicious juices. Knowing he was getting close, he brought a hand around Harry, while shoving all 8.5" deep into him, and began to tease her clit with his fingers. Hermione screamed out one last time " Oh my God baby! Dont stop!" as she shook under the power of this final orgasm, and she squirted all over Harry's body, and Draco's fingers. Unable to control himself with her sex screams in his ear, Draco slammed deep into Harry, feeling all the pleasure he ever imagined possible, making Harry scream his name, and unloaded all his cum deep inside Harry's torn up ass. In an inevitable chain of events, Harry's control faded, and he too had to unload, **now**. As she begged him for his seed, he simply screamed "Oh Hermione!" as he shot all of his hot sperm deep in her delicious, ravaged pussy.

Exhausted, they lay on the ground, Draco still inside of Harry with an arm around his waist, Hermione cuddling the sleeping Luna, before quietly passing out.

_A/N: __**(Draco had a wet dream about and **__**inside**__** Harry while they slept).**__ Hehe just wanted to add that ;)_

_Tell me what you think, this was my first graphic fanfic. Once again, I __based this on their personalities __**very loosely**__, so if something doesn't seem to fit, I apologize. Hehe review please :3_


End file.
